The formation of centrioles and cilia will be studied in the developing mammalian oviduct. We intend to establish the sequential pathway by which newly synthesized tubulin is transferred from a soluble fraction through centriole precursors to assembled cilia. Using pulse-chase conditions, a radioimmunoassay and preparations of isolated epithelia obtained from newborn oviducts, we will analyze the effects of hormones and antimitotic drugs on this developmental sequence. It is hoped that the results obtained from these experiments will elucidate some of the factors which control organelle morphogenesis and help explain central aspects of the female reproductive system.